1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle packs and supports therefor, and more particularly to a bicycle pack support combination in which a simple, economical support is conveniently and securely attached to the bicycle frame by means of a resilient member, and the pack is conveniently releasable from the support for removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Handlebar packs and supports therefor have been known for some time. Originally, supports of the type of concern were in the form of a heavy wire or rod means to fit under the bicycle gooseneck portion and over the handlebars to cantilever a framework from the bicycle handlebar. These provided a simple, lightweight framework which was easily counted to and removed from a bicycle. Further, the support enabled the pack to be releasably attached to the framework at the upper back portion of the pack and, in one embodiment, further support to fit under the pack. However, though the simplicity of the cantilevered support gained wide acceptance, a problem developed with the stability of such supports. When unsprung bicycles encountered choppy riding, the cantilevered support and back would vigorously bounce and oscillate since the support was not secured against upward movement of the pack.
A second generation concept involved a similar support cantilevered from the bicycle handlebar-gooseneck interface and a simple forked arrangement which fit into pockets on the side of the handlebar pack and, for instance, Velcro fasteners engaging the frame at the backside of the back. In addition to this basic support and pack relationship, which would be subject to the bump induced oscillations of the above-discussed embodiment, resilient members extending from the bottom side of the pack, and more specifically from D-rings attached to the bottom of the pack, were provided to distend and engage the bicycle at, for instance, the fork front wheel region. These resilient members satisfactorily stabilized the pack against undersirable oscillations, but also attached the pack per se to the bicycle in a manner most inconvenient to release. Even after first releasing the pack from the forked arrangement, and thereafter releasing the resilient members from the bicycle frame, the pack still was encumbered with bottom hardware in the form of D-rings with resilient members dangling therefrom. However, in view of the serious objections to the oscillations in the pack, the second generation, resilient member embodiment is generally recognized as a significant improvement even with the drawback of inconvenience in disconnecting and attaching the pack, and the superfluous, for purposes of the pack per se, hardware attached to the pack.